Question: Omar has driven his car for a total of $48$ kilometers since he started driving daily. He has been driving $8$ kilometers each day. For how many days has Omar been driving?
Solution: The number of days that Omar has been driving is the total number of kilometers driven divided by the number of kilometers driven each day. $48\text{ kilometers} \div 8\text{ kilometers per day} = \text{number of days driving}$ $48\text{ kilometers} \div 8\text{ kilometers per day} = 6\text{ days}$